Disgaea 4: CGI Saga!
by Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR
Summary: When a strange force turns everyomne into CGI versions of themselves, will this finally be Asagi's chance to shine as the Main Character? Not if Laharl has his way! May be a bit of Laharl/Asagi later.


Disgaea 4: CGI Saga!

Written by: Self Proclaimed KingofDDR

* * *

The Netherworld.

Or should we say, Netherworld(s)? Plural?

Either way, many of these Netherworlds have been the main stages for many a great demon (and a few humans) for many years.

The Rise of Overlord Laharl...

The Love of Adell and Rozalin...

"H-Hey! We are NOT in love!" Adell's voice shouted out of nowhere.

"Indeed! I-I mean, just because that Battle Maniac chose kissing me as a way to snap me out of my murderous rage does NOT mean..." Rozalin began.

Would you two be quiet? We'll see you in the story soon enough, so wait your turn!

"...Fine. But you better not have us acting all Lovey-Dovey when you introduce us into the plot!" Adell's voice growled.

Yeah, Yeah. ...Where was I...? Oh, yes.

The Defeat of a Superhero who had fallen from grace...

Those, and many more stories, are what made the Netherworlds so famous...so unique...

So...Main Character worthy.

Yes, the coveted spot of Main Character is the main goal of all within a Video Game...or in this case, a fanfic.

But more than anyone else, two people would do anything...ANYTHING...to become the Main Character.

And it is due to this, that the greatest adventure in all of the Netherworlds would take place.

And that one Wandering Character, would finally find her way into the spotlight...

* * *

We begin our little tale at one very special Netherworld. The Netherworld that is home to 'The Most Badass Freakin Overlord in the Entire Cosmos' (self-proclaimed).

It had been several years since Overlord Zetta had managed to regain his body, and ever since then...nothing interesting had happened.

Alas, that was the downside to not having a sequel.

Sure, he had battled many Main Characters in their own game (and, to his anger, lost everytime), but it just wasn't the same.

He was currently sleeping in his very lavish bed, alongside his love Salome, right after a rather...badass session as he would call it (though if you asked the Human-Turned-Overlord herself, she would rather prefer the term 'Booty Call').

What the two didn't know, was that their bodies were going through a rather detailed change while they slept...

* * *

**Next Morning...**

* * *

"YAAAAAWWWWNNNNN...well, that was a good nap..." Zetta said as he sat up within his bed, the satin covers sliding down his upper-body, and revealing his chiseled abs and rough skin. He turned to look at his lover. "Are you awake yet my...sweet...?

Zetta found himself speechless. His Salome...her skin texture looked even more soft...more silky...completely inviting to the touch.

And Zetta didn't know why, but those random little drops of water sliding down between her _very_ ample chest were turning him on to no end...

The Badass Overlord couldn't help but move his hand to stroke one of the wet mounds of flesh, finding that it felt warmer and smoother to touch.

Of course, the sensual touch brought forth a little moan from the beautiful Overlord, and her eyes fluttered open. When she saw Zetta's hand caressing her bosom, she gained a loving, yet naughty little smirk.

"Mmmm, ready for round two this early in the morning, dear Zetta...?" Salome purred, sending a smoky gaze up his way.

...Only to nearly have her jaw drop at the new and improved Zetta.

His chiseled features looked even more defined and rugged than before. His long flowing red hair looked even silkier to the touch...and the drops of random water trailing down his muscled chest made him look absolutely _yummy..._

"Z...Zetta, dear...have you been working out while I was asleep?" Salome stammered.

"I could ask the same of you, Salome," Zetta replied. "Is this one of your spells or something?...Cuz I gotta say, I _like_ it."

"Trust me, Zetta, if I could do something like this, I'd have done it _long_ ago," Salome replied, her gaze still at his rock hard abs...and starting to trail a bit lower...

"Hmmm. Then what could have caused this, I wonder," Zetta said, rubbing his chin a bit.

Until Salome wrapped her arms around the Badass, her impressive chest pressing against his back.

"We can worry about that later. But for now," Salome began, her voice smoldering as she slowly traced circles around Zetta's chest. "...Why don't we take these new looks for a little spin...?"

Zetta smirked, his fangs gleaming a bit. "And people wonder why I love you so much." The Overlord said, before both Salome and he went under the sheets for Round 2.

* * *

"So you say that our looks are that of...CGI Characters?" Salome asked.

"That's right!" Alexander, God of Destruction (AKA Alejandro, Asshat, Alex, and Zetta's Self-Proclaimed rival) said. "You see, whenever I'm not trying to waste your husband, I spend all of my time either training, or playing my brand new Slaystation Portable! And the way we all look now is simalr to the graphics that my Endless Dream game has!"

"So...you're saying that something happened that turned us into whatever we are now?" Pram The Orcale, one of the Youngest Overlords (not to mention the strongest, seeing as her power rivals even that of Zetta's) inquired.

"It must have been someones doing. There isn't any other way that this entire Netherworld could have changed so quickly over night. I mean, it'd be easy to just say that it's all the author's doing...but we wouldn't have as much of a story then, would we?" Zetta said.

"At least there don't seem to be any ill effects...if anything, it's probably a _good_ thing," Salome said. "But it still might be worth looking into...we could decide what to do about all this when we find out how and why it happened."

"Humph. I'd go myself, but I need to remain here and oversee the Netherworld. ...And catch up on the time with my beloved Salome that I lost," Zetta said, blushing a tiny bit when Salome gave him a peck on the cheek.

Alex snorted at the sight. "Man, Zetta! Since when did you become so _whipped_?!"

Zetta just gave him a sly smile, not at all insulted. "You're just jealous because you don't _have_ a woman as fine as mine is."

Alex growled, but before he could say anything, Pram cut him off. "If you can't go yourself, Zetta, then why not just send one of your loyal servants in your place?" She said in a 'DUH' tone.

"I was GETTING to that...little bitch," Zetta huffed, saying the last part under his breath. "I'll just send Asagi to check things out."

...

...

...

...

"...What?" Zetta said, looking at all of the blank looks that everyone gave him.

"Dear Zetta...Asagi ran away a long time ago," Salome said.

"She did? But I thought that was just a little prank she was pulling!" Zetta said.

"...She left your castle about three YEARS ago, you dumbass!" Alex sighed.

"Well, EXCUSE me for thinking that it was just an elaborate prank! After all, she was...I mean IS, my pupil!" Zetta growled. "Anyway, it's simple. Pram can just use her powers to locate her and bring her back. Problem solved!"

"...Ugh, and what makes you think that I'll help you just like that?" Pram scoffed.

"Nothing...except for a little thing called 'Never Being Seen In Another Game Again'. NBSIAGA, for short. Oh, yeah...I can make that happen," Zetta said, laughing.

"...Fine, you win," Pram grumbled.

* * *

"*Sniff*...why...why can't I be a Main Character...?"

Poor Asagi was just wandering around the Netherworld, no real destination in mind. After her latest attempt to finally become a Main Character ended in failure, she had become rather discouraged.

And all she had to show for it was the body of a grey Prinny. She could NEVER be the Main Character with a body like this!

"DAMN IT! IT'S ALL THAT ZETTA'S FAULT!" Asagi shrieked, looking like she was on fire as her aura rose. "If that BASTARD hadn't kept me away from my poor, defenseless game, than I would have already been a Main Character YEARS ago! I swear, leaving that PRICK of a teacher was the best choice of my life!"

Asagi slumped down, breathing hard after her outburst.

"...I know what I must do," Asagi said, standing up and clenching her...flipper. "Before I can move on with my life, and truly become a Main Character, I must have a hated enemy to defeat. And right now, there is no one I hate more than Zetta! I shall go on a long and trying journey (making friends and rivals along the way) and defeat Zetta in a final glorious battle!"

Asagi's eyes went on fire as she made a determined pose.

"YES! This time, I shall not fail! I shall succeed! I shall dominate! I WILL BE A MAIN FREAKIN CHARACTER!"

But just as her spirits were rising at long last, she was stunned as a magic circle (not unlike the one Laharl used when he appeared somewhere at random) appeared underneath her.

"W-What the?!" Asagi gasped, before she got transported to who knows where...

* * *

"...Where...where am I...?" Asagi said, slowly adjusting her eyes to the bright light. She felt herself lying down back-first on a cold floor.

"Haahahahahaha! It's been a long time, my wayward pupil," A familiar voice chuckled.

Asagi's eyes snapped open the second she heard that voice. That _vile _voice... She quickly sat up as well as her Prinny body would let her, and saw four people staring down at her.

But the only one she cared to notice was Lord Zetta. Her most hated foe...

**_"_**...**_YOU." _**Asagi snarled with unbridled hatred.

"Hmmm?" Zetta said in confusion, never having heard Asagi use this tone with him. He had also never seen her as a Prinny before either, but...

"It's all YOUR FAULT!!" Asagi screamed, leaping to her feet and glaring at Zetta, bringing out her new knives. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have this...this joke of a body! I wouldn't be such a laughing stock. And most importantly...**I'D BE A MAIN FREAKIN' CHARACTER!!!**"

Asagi charged towards Zetta, and preformed a series of swipes aimed at his heart.

...But each one of them did zero damage.

"WHAT?!" Asagi snarled when she saw her attack did no effect. "Even if I am one of those Penguin Rejects, I shoud have at _least_ been able to do 10 damage on you, tops!"

"Yeahhh...about that," Pram said, drawing Asagi's attention. "When I used the summoning spell to bring you here, well...let's just say that I pulled a Disgaea 2. In other words...you're back to Level 1. Sorry!"

Asagi looked as if she just got punched in the gut.

"...You're kidding, right? ...RIGHT?!" Asagi pleaded.

"Do I _look _like the type that would kid around?" Pram said in her 'duh' voice.

Asagi slid to the ground, looking utterly defeated.

"...Why, god? ...Why...do you hate me? What have I ever done to deserve this?!" Asagi cried, sobbing crocodile tears.

"...What's wrong with her?" Zetta said. "Hey. ...Asagi. ...HEY!!"

"**_WHAT?!?!?!"_** Asagi roared, looking very much like a fire-breathing dragon right then.

"I've got a job for you," Zetta said, ignoring Asagi's tone. "I don't know if you've noticed or not, but all of us have become rather...detailed. In fact, you look way more fuzzier than normal for a Prinny."

Asagi blinked a bit, before getting a good look at everyone. And she saw that everyone did indeed look much more like those paintings that diplicted what humans would look like in the so called 'Alternative World', that her grandfather talked about.

_'Wait a minute. Since when did I have a grandfather?'_Asagi thought in her mind.

I'm trying to give you some back story, so that you'll become more likely to be a greater Main Character in this fanfiction.

_'Wait...you mean...I GET TO BE A MAIN CHARACTER?!' _Asagi screamed in her head to the strange voice, her eyes sparkling.

Yep.

"ALL RIGHT!" Asagi cheered out loud, startling the others in the room.

"Wow...chick sure seems pumped about this!" Alex chuckled.

"Indeed. Maybe she is the best person for the job after all," Salome said, amused.

"But of course. After all, she's MY apprentice! HAAAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Zetta laughed.

"...Wait, what?" Asagi said, with a question mark over her head.

"But you can't go on this important mission looking like THAT!" Zetta said, scoffing in disgust. "No pupil of mine is gonna make a name for herself looking like a Prinny!"

Zetta suddenly pulled out a Majestic looking book, and began to write into it.

But before Asagi could inquire as to what that book was, she could feel herself becoming taller...and curvier.

Within seconds, she was back to her Human-Self.

"There we go. Now then, I'll give you some of my newer servants to travel with you," Zetta said, snapping his fingers.

Within seconds, an Archer/Healer, a Prinny, a Fighter, and a Skull Boy appeared before Asagi.

The Skull Boy bowed before Asagi. "We hope that we are of some hope to you, Master Asagi," The young boy said.

"...Wha-?" Asagi began, before she was shoved toward the door by Zetta.

"Alright, you're all set. Good luck on your quest!" Zetta said, inches away from the door.

"...HOLD IT!" Asagi screamed.

Zetta stopped for a second, listening to Asagi.

"...I don't know what's going on...but I have a favor to ask," Asagi said.

"What is it?" Zetta asked.

Asagi turned towards Zetta, and looked him right in the eye. "If I manage to complete this...'job' for you, then you'll let me fight you. One on One."

Zetta smirked, seeing the fire in her eyes. "Done." He agreed. "You're followers will tell you what needs to be done. ...Make me proud, Asagi."

Asagi simply nodded once, before exiting the castle with her new followers.

Her quest was about to begin...

* * *

And there is the first chapter of my first ever Disgaea fanfic! I hope you like it. In the next chapter, we learn more about Asagi's 'job', and Laharl makes his presense felt! Til then, Catch you Next Continue!


End file.
